


bramble thickets

by finsandfishes



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: AU, Female Bilbo, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Unconnected stories, comments are welcomed, girl!Bilbo, just trying to get back into the swing of things, references to the Adams Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finsandfishes/pseuds/finsandfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconnected stories. My goal is to somehow work in a reference to the Adams Family in every addition to this collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bramble thickets

**Author's Note:**

> I am just trying to get back into the swing of things when it comes to writing. Comments are welcomed.

Bilbo Baggins lays in a huddled heap on the moist, rocky ground. But seeing that none of the other dwarves seem eager to leave their current location, she doesn't even try to get up. Bilbo probably couldn't even stand up if she wanted to. Her body is shaking far too badly for her to even think of considering such nonsense, and by the Green Lady! What had she been thinking? She could have been killed and for what? One grumpy dwarf who would be a king! That—wasn't enough. It couldn't be enough…but clearly it was, Bilbo grumpily thinks.

And wouldn't it be ironic if Thorin actually died after her foolhardy attempt to save his life? Bilbo lets her face fall into the palms of her hands. She is almost afraid to look. What if he is dead? She has never liked him but—the others see something in him. It must be something important, she thinks.

Bilbo rubs her eyes.

She’s afraid to look. What if he’s still alive?

What if he isn't? She wonders. 

It almost feels as if her heart has become lodged in the middle of her throat.

She hears a sudden yet quiet commotion. It’s a bunch of hissing and quiet whispers which sound strangely like wizardly mumbo jumbo. Bilbo bites her lip. She should look. What if he’s dead?

“The Hobbit!” Thorin suddenly roars, “Where is she? Where is my Burglar?”

Bilbo groans, and then nervously runs her hands through her short honey brown, curly hair.

“Oh no,” she mutters to herself, “He lives.”

She sees Fili raise an eyebrow.  


End file.
